


Have a Good Day

by peachysheeb



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BillDip, Gay, Kinks, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teen AU, mention of past wendip, part time jobs, succ, theres actually a plot yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysheeb/pseuds/peachysheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHH HELLO!!<br/>I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, BETWEEN SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND IM SORRY IF IT FEELS RUSHED<br/>I will be posting as frequent as often and i hope you guys like this.<br/>Leave comments with what you think should happen next!!</p></blockquote>





	1. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hey man wanna frick frack

okay really this is just an author's note

Welcome to my billdip fanfic! Feel free to leave comments and requests for chapter plans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you guys will like it, this is my first fanfiction I'll be posting on here, I look forward to writing gay for all of you


	2. Hello, May I Take Your Order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH HELLO!!  
> I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, BETWEEN SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND IM SORRY IF IT FEELS RUSHED  
> I will be posting as frequent as often and i hope you guys like this.  
> Leave comments with what you think should happen next!!

The alarm’s ring wakes me up. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. I slam my hand down on the alarm. Humming to myself as I hop out of bed and begin my day. Such an interesting experience, each new day is a new and exciting day with millions of possibilities, anything can happen! Today is especially interesting because after work, in my pleasant little cubicle, my friends and I will celebrate my 19th birthday. I’m not exactly sure where we’ll be going, they told me that was a surprise, but it should definitely be fun. Getting undressed, I think about what I should wear today to work, probably something casual, yet sexy because knowing my friends, they’ll probably take me somewhere that has a lot of attractive people. I step into the shower and turn on the water, letting the warm water run over my head before putting shampoo in my hair. The shower fills with the smell of vanilla and honey, a feminine scent but one of my favorites. I continue to cleanse myself while thinking of possible outcomes of my day.

~

I sit in my office swivel chair, admiring my photos on my cubicle wall, humming softly. A ringing sound brings me back to focus, the phone, I should answer that.

“Hello, Bill Cipher here, what do you need assistance with this fine day?”

“My printer will not connect to my laptop via Bluetooth.” The woman says with a soft tone.

Balancing the phone between my shoulder and head, I log onto my work computer, “I see, and have you tried restarting them both?”

She groans, “Yes, and it isn’t doing anything.”

“Is it plugged into the wall, rather than an extension cord?”

“Hang on, let me check..” I could hear fumbling as she placed down the phone to check the cords. “Ah.” She says as she picks back up the phone, “It was plugged into the extension cord.”

“Could refresh it and tell me what it does?”

She shuffles around the phone and clicks a few buttons on her computer, she then makes a delighted sound. “That seemed to be the problem, thank you so much for your time, I’ll be going now.”

“It’s no problem, if you have any more issues feel free to call back and ask for me!” I say and then let her go.

I put the phone down and start clicking around on my computer, trying to find a way to pass time before the next call, then the next, and so on, until time comes for my lunch break.

~

As a nice autumn day, I decide that I would utilize my break by taking a walk in the park. I walk to the elevator and take it down to the main floor, the lobby, where I purchase a cup of coffee and proceed to walk out the automatic doors into the breeze. It reminds me of a place I had fallen in love with years ago; Gravity Falls, Oregon. A small town filled with wonders. 

I patiently wait to cross the street, for the park is on the other side. As soon as it is safe, I quickly cross. Orange and yellow leaves litter the ground, blowing in the wind. I look up at the swaying trees as I walk along the path to a bench. It overlooks a small lake, leaves dance on the water, spinning as though they have been enchanted to do so. Taking a sip of my coffee, I close my eyes and imagine a place without autumn. A sunny pace where the heat never dies, or a frozen wonderland. I do not think I could survive in such places. As time goes by, I continue thinking to myself why each season is beautiful and unique. Why each is necessary to nature. Soon my phone goes off, I stand up with my cup, walking back to the park entrance. Waiting to cross the road, I am given a little longer to enjoy the autumn wind before it will be gone again.

~

In the passenger seat of my friend’s three seat truck, I inquire where he’ll be taking me.

“It’s a secret Bill, but i truly think you’ll love it.”

“Where are the rest of the guys?” 

“They’ll meet us there.” He looks over at me before continuing. I try making a face to convince him to say where. “No, I’m not going to tell you, no matter what faces you make.”

I sigh but soon smile again, seeing that this place that we’re going is out of town. To be precise, it’s in good old Gravity Falls. There aren’t many restaurants here but there could be newer ones since I hadn’t been there since I was a kid. Soon we’re there, Greasy’s Diner. It looks a little worn down but for being there so long, it’s in amazing shape. The rest of my friends are standing by the entrance, grinning.

Our small group of five walk into Greasy’s and are greeted by a woman coming out from behind the counter, “Hello, welcome to Greasy’s diner, five of you?”

“Ah, yes.” I say with a smile. She nods and leads us to a round booth in the corner.

“The waiter will be with you in a moment.” She says with a gruff voice, passing out the old menus and smiling before walking off.

“It’s good to see Susan still here since the last visit. It’s such a wonderful and calming place and it wouldn’t be Greasy’s without her.” My friend says as we look through the menus.

“Most definitely.” Another says. As a slender boy with fluffy brown hair comes up with a little notepad.

“Hello gentlemen, I’m Dipper, your waiter for tonight. May I take your order?” He says with a soft voice as our eyes meet.


End file.
